When will the pain stop?
by LoUd BuDdIe
Summary: Hermione travels back in time by a apparting accident only to face the infamous Maruders what happens when she starts to have feelings for a certian Maruder Hr&Si and JL
1. What Happened

kickassindian: sry this is my first fic dont be mad at me at spellin errors cuz i suck at spelling

What Happen

Hermione Granger flipped her hair out of her way she was at The Burrow it was her last year at Howarts and she was to appart to the King Cross. She was no longer the bushy haired bucktooth bookworm anymore she had developed into a young woman she had curves all in the right places and no longer hadthat stress lookin her eyes that used to be there cuz of Voldemort and her worry for her best friend and his welfare cuz Harry Potter the boy who lived turned into Harry Potter the boy who defeated Voldemort, Now it had sparkle in them which no one failed to notice. Her bushy hair had turned into beautiful curls and she had different shades of brown in them they hung all the way to her waist.

"Mione come on we are goin to be late" said Ginny

" Comin" she replied

She came down the stairs with her trunk and she was ready to go. She reached over to touch her trunk and said bye to Ginny who was goin to side appart with her new boyfriend Harry Potter. Hermione shoved her hand up in the air and she felt the way everone did when anyone apparted but she felt something out she also felt as if she just been suck through a big drain.Then itall stopped.She was in Hogwarts but how she asked her self nobody could appart intoHogwarts .

Then she saw three boys and they saw her they went up to her and said " Are you new?"

She was about to answer but one of them cut her off" My name is Sirius Black this is James Potter and thats Remues Lupin. Who areyou Whats your name?"

But all she did was drop into a dead faint.

Well thats Chapter One for you guys I know it suck but plz dont show it plz i will try to update like every week but keep reviewing and trust me the Chapters will be longer


	2. WHAT DO YOU MEAN

Thanksto everyone that reviewed and this chapter should be longer

**What do you mean? **

Hermione POV

My eyes fluttered open, it took a while to take in my surrondings but in a minute or twoI sawI was in the Hospital Wing.

_How did I get here why does my head hurt so bad_

"Well, I see you are awake. Here take this potion." said a much youngerMadam Pomfrey. She handed me a Pepper up Potion. I drank it but coughed because of its awful taste, but felt immensly better.

" How did I get here?" I asked

"The Maurders brought you here saying that they found you on the seventh floor and then you fainted" Madame Pomfrey replied

"When do I get out of here?"

"You may leave now, if you wish." Madame Pomfrey answered.

I hopped of the bed and left the room knowing my way around the castle and taking a couple secret passage ways,I wasn't friends with one of the biggest troublemakers to ever roam the hallways of Hogwarts without knowing a few passageways.I reached my destination, Dumbledore's office.

I started to list off candy names I knew 'chocolate frogs,sugar quills, lemon drops' the gargoyle sprung to life she climbled up the stairs and she came to a door she knocked.

"Come in" said a calm voice from the other side of the door.

I pushed the door open.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said tentatively.

I met his twinkling blue eyes with my brown ones.

"Yes Miss..."

" Granger"

" Miss Granger can I help you"

"Well yes." Hermione started,"Er see I am from the future you seeIwas apparting to King's Cross and something happened in between. I felt like I was being sucked into a drain.And the next thing I knew I was in Hogwarts and saw some people that I believed I would never see again and then I fainted and woke up in the Hospital Wing. I said this in one breath. "You do believe me don't you Professor?"

" Yes Miss Granger." he paused, " This would not be the first time this has occurred."

" It has happened before?" I asked, surprised.

" Yes, it has," he said, " and there is something you should know."

He whispered something that my hearing could hardly interpret.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT..."

I know i am so evil my cliffy oh and i know this isnt as long as you and i hoped it will be

thanks to all reviewers again plz review i will update as soon as i can


	3. A talk with Dumbledore

* * *

sorry i havent updated in a long time well here is another chapter

a talk with dumbledore

recap

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM ...

regular POV

* * *

THAT I AM STUCK HERE!"

'Ms. Granger I must ask you to lower your voice.'

Hermione sat back down really slowly.

'It has been proven impossible to travel into the future.'

' I cant believe this is happening to me' Hermione muttered.

Dumbledore ignored her last comment 'First of all i have to take your head girl badge Ms. Granger.'

' WHAT! WHY?'

' We already have a head girl Ms. Granger.'

Hermione handed over her badge. She was now angry.

'I will get our head girl, Lily, to take you to a guest room until we sort you into a house at breakfast tomorrow. There is food in there for you to have dinner.'

Dumbledore got up and went over to Fawkes, and he whispered something to him and he took off.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence the door open to revel a girl with emerald green eyes that reminded Hermione of Harry's eyes, and long red hair that traveled down her back in curls. Her face was cheerful looking.

She walked over to Hermione and said ' Hi I am Lily Evans, I'm the head girl I take it that Dumbledore wants me to take you to a room.

Hermione nodded.

' Ms. Granger, your trunk is already in your room,' Dumbledore said, ' Good night.'

Hermione stood up and followed Lily out of Dumbledore's office. She then relized she hadn't introduce herself yet.

' I am Hermione Granger.' Hermione said.

' I was wondering when you were going to introduce yourself.'Lily grinned.

Hermione grinned back.

'Well here is your room,' Lily said.

'Thanks' Hermione replied.

Hermione got in and didn't even notice how good her room looked, she just collapesed on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione got up and remembered everthing that happened yesterday .

She stood up and went to take a bath.

When she came out she went to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up ' We have a new 7th year student joining us today. Her name is Hermione Granger and she will be sorted right now.'

' Ms. Granger will you please come here.' Dumbledore said

Hermione went over to to Dumbledore and sat down nervously.

The hat spoke, ' I know where to put you, you should be in ...

* * *

YES ANOTHER CLIFFY I LOVE ME I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL

WELL MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE I WILL UPDATE SOON AS I CAN TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN YOU GUYS GET TO SEE IF I KEEP HERMIONE IN THE SAME HOUSE OR IF I CHANGE IT.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE

I AM ENDING THIS FIC BECAUSE I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THIS BUT I WILL BE MAKING A DIFFERENT FIC SORRY TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT HERMIONE WAS GONNA STAY IN THE SAME HOUSE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SORRY

BUT I MIGHT MAKE A NEW FIC SO YEAH

SORRY

LUV YA ALL,

LoUd BuDdIe


End file.
